justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Bubble Pop!
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2011 |alt = Bubble gum version |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Easy (Bubble gum version) |effort = Moderate (Classic) Low (Bubble gum version) |dlc = Classic July 11, 2018 (First release on NOW) July 12, 2018 (Second release on NOW) Bubble gum version June 20, 2018 (NOW) |mode = Trio (Classic) Dance Crew (Bubble gum version) |dg = / / (Classic) / / / (Bubble gum version) |nogm = 4 |pictos = 133 (Classic) 151 (Bubble gum version) |mc = Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Bubble gum version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Kids Mode Pink |pc = Denim/Mountain Meadow/ (Classic) / / / (Bubble gum version) |gc = Light Brilliant Rose/Bright Malibu/Persian Green / (Approximated)/ / (Bubble gum version) |lc = (Classic) (Bubble gum version) |choreo = Classic Mehdi Kerkouche Bubble Gum Version Isaiah Rashaadhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BeyPWAjlOor/?taken-by=isaiahrashaad1/ |perf = Classic Armelle Gerbault (P1)https://www.instagram.com/p/BdsLbBfHLH0 Aurélie Sériné (P2) https://youtu.be/fB2MZ9iQZm8?t=85 Laure Dary (P3) Bubble Gum Version Jahmilah Alazam (P1) Kleber De Paula Ritmos (P2) Jéssika Jessy (P3) Neil Xiao (P4)https://www.instagram.com/p/BcrmM3CHq4r/ |audio = |nowc= BubblePop BubblePopALT (Bubble gum version) }}HyunA tarafından "Bubble Pop!" , ve 'da yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Klasik Rutin üç kız dansıdır. P1 P1 bir yan at kuyruğu içinde siyah saçları vardır ve pembe bir yay, sarı bir ceket, mavi ve pembe bir splatter kırpma üst, bir mavi etek ve pembe kama ayakkabı giyer. P2 P2, iki bükülmüş çörek içinde siyah saçları var ve pembe lekeli, sarı bir yaylı kemer ve sarı yakalı, mavi diz yüksek çoraplı ve sarı ayakkabılarla bir deniz mavisi giyer. P3 P3 bir at kuyruğu içinde pembe saçları vardır ve bir çift güneş gözlüğü takar, mavi harflerle "POP" sözcüğü, sarı etek, siyah iç çamaşırı, pembe polka noktalı mavi çorap ve siyah kama spor ayakkabılar ile pembe kolsuz balıkçı yaka mahsulü giyer. Bubblepop coach 1.png|P1 Bubblepop coach 2.png|P2 Bubblepop coach 3.png|P3 Bubble Gum Versiyonu Rutin, kadın-erkek-kadın-erkek Dans Ekibi tarafından gerçekleştirilir. Dansçılar farklı renkli tulumların yanı sıra sprinklesli farklı renkli dev balon sakız kostümleri giyerler. P1 P1 sarı tulum ve nane yeşili balonlu sakız kostümü giyer. P2 P2 mavi bir tulum ve bir turuncu balonlu sakız kostümü giyer. P3 P3 bir nane yeşili tulum ve bir sarı balonlu sakız kostümü giyer. P4 P4 turuncu bir tulum ve bir mavi balonlu sakız kostümü giyer. BubblePopALT Coach 1.png|P1 BubblePopALT Coach 2.png|P2 BubblePopALT Coach 3.png|P3 BubblePopALT Coach 4.png|P4 Arka Plan Klasik Arka plan ilk olarak büyük, renkli bir baloncuk makinesi ile görülür. Ardından, dansçıların arkasındaki fabrikayı ortaya çıkarması için dansçılardan geçer. Balonlar berrak borulardan geçer. Bazı baloncuklar yakındaki toplardan ateş eder. Daha sonra sarı yanıp sönen pembe, gülen bir uçan makine ile mavi bulutlu bir gökyüzüne dönüşür.Gökyüzü aşağı doğru renkli baloncuklar bir yere gider. "Bubble pop" söylenince, pembe balonlu "POP" kelimesine sahip bir bulut açılır. İkinci korodan sonra, daha koyu bir düzende farklı şekilli bir kabarcık makinesi görünür.Düzen, etrafında dönen iki portakal, iki adet Satürn benzeri nesne, şarkıların ritmine isabet eden farklı renklere sahip 3 adet tokmak, içinde farklı renkli baloncuklar bulunan tüpler ve büyük bir baloncuk makinesi içeriyor. şarkının ritmi. Bubble Gum Versiyonu Rutin pembe bir arka planın önünde, bir karikatür ifadesi (P1 yeşil, P2 kırmızı, P3 sarı ve P4 gök mavisi) ile renkli noktalar şeklinde antrenörler ile başlar; Bir şeker satış makinesinin arkasından geçtiği anda, insan formunda açılırlar ve arka plan şimdi yıldızlarla pembe ve fuşya çizgileri ve açık mavi, kabarcıklı bir yazı tipinde başlıklandırılır; Otomat makinesi ekranın etrafında sıçrar ve opak kabarcıklar bırakır. Ayetlerde, otomat makinesi yaklaşıyor ve arka plan ışık ışınları ile sarılaşıyor ve havai kabarcık balonlarını havaya uçuruyor; daha sonra makine sola hareket eder ve arka plan akuamarin tonlarındadır; Antrenörler birbirlerine karşı çarptığında, bazı baloncuklar ve renkli yıldızlar ortaya çıkıyor. Koroda, arka plan açık mavidir, açık lekeli ve pembe rengi olan harfleri içeren baloncuklarla; ne zaman "Bubble Pop!" sung, başlık sarı renkte açılır ve ayetlerden çıkan baloncuklar ve yıldızlar patlaması yeniden ortaya çıkar. Köprüde, arka planlar, mor renkli çemberler ve baloncuklar ve opak kabarcıklı kayalar ile leylak rengi döner; Antrenörler birbirleriyle çarpıştıklarında renkli patlamalar yeniden ortaya çıkıyor. Altın Hareket Klasik Bu rutinde 4 Altın Hareket var. Hepsi P3'ten P1'e dalgalardır. Altın Hareket 1, 2 ve 4: Sağ elinizi kaldırın ve bileğinizi eğin. Altın Hareket 3: *'P1:' Sağ kolunuzu dairesel harekete hızla taşıyın. *'P2:' Kollarınızı ve kalçalarınızı geçirin. *'P3:' Sağ kolunuzu sağa doğru hızla işaretleyin. Bubblepop gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 Bubblepop gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 in-game Bubblepop gm 3 p3.png|Gold Move 3 (P3) bubblepop_gm_2_p3.gif|Gold Move 2 (P3) in-game Bubblepop gm 3 p2.png|Gold Move 3 (P2) bubblepop_gm_2_p2.gif|Gold Move 2 (P2) in-game Bubblepop gm 3 p1.png|Gold Move 3 (P1) bubblepop_gm_2_p1.gif|Gold Move 2 (P1) in-game Bubble Gum Versiyonu Rutinte 2 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1: * P1 ve P3: Sağa doğru eğ ve kollarını aç. * P2 ve P4: Sola yaslanın ve kollarınızı açın. Gold Move 2: İleri atla ve kollarını başlarının üstünde salla. P2 ve P4 bunu önce yapar, sonra P1 ve P3. Bubblepopalt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Bubblepopalt gm 2 p2 p4.png|Gold Move 2 (P2 ve P4) Bubblepopalt gm 2 p1 p3.png|Gold Move 2 (P1 ve P3) Bubblepopalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Bubblepopalt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists appears in the following playlists: Classic *Beats from the Far East * *Trios *Kawaii *Beats from the Far East * *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs A-E *Trio Bubble Gum Version * *Dance Crew *Sweet Beats *Kids Corner *All Songs A-E *Dance Crews Trivia *Bubble Pop! dizinin dördüncü Korece şarkısı. *Bu şarkının Kabarcık Sakız versiyonu In the Hall of The Pixel King, ''Itsy Bitsy Teenie Wainee Yellow Polka Dot Bikini, Love Ward ve Carmen (Overture) ile birlikte, Çocuk Modu'na dahil edilmesi planlanıyordu. Ancak, bilinmeyen nedenlerden dolayı hurdaya alındı. Galeri Game Files Bubblepop cover generic.jpg|''Bubble Pop! Bubblepopalt cover generic.jpg|''Bubble Pop!'' (Bubble gum version) Bubblepop cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Bubblepopalt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Bubble gum Version) Bubblepop cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) Bubblepopalt cover albumbkg.png| album background (Bubble gum Version) bubblepop banner bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) bubblepopalt banner bkg.png| menu banner (Bubble gum Version) bubblepop map bkg.png| map background (Classic) bubblepopalt map bkg.png| map background (Bubble gum Version) BubblePop BC.jpg| cover (Classic) BubblePop1024.png| cover (Classic) BubblePopALT BC.jpg| cover (Bubble gum Version) BubblePopALT_Cover_1024.png| cover (Bubble gum Version) Bubblepop p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar (Classic) Bubblepop p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar (Classic) Bubblepop p3 ava.png|P3 s avatar (Classic) Bubblepopalt p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar (Bubble gum Version) Bubblepopalt p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar (Bubble gum Version) Bubblepopalt p3 ava.png|P3 s avatar (Bubble gum Version) Bubblepopalt p4 ava.png|P4 s avatar (Bubble gum Version) Bubblepop pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Classic) BubblePopALT_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Bubble gum version) In-Game Screenshots Bubblepop menu.png|''Bubble Pop!'' on the menu (Classic) (8th-Gen) Bubblepop load.png| loading screen (Classic) (8th-Gen) Bubblepop coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) (8th-Gen) Bubblepopalt menu.png|Bubble Gum Version on the menu Bubblepopalt_jd2018_load.png| loading screen (Bubble Gum Version) Bubblepopalt_jd2018_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Bubble Gum Version) Bubblepop wii menu.png|'' '' on the menu (Classic) (7th-Gen) Bubblepop wii routinemenu.png| routine selection menu (Classic) (7th-Gen) Bubblepop wii coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) (7th-Gen) Bubblepop_jdnow_menu.png|''Bubble Pop!'' on the menu (Classic) Bubblepop_jdnow_coachmenu.png| loading screen (Classic) Bubblepop_jdnow_score.png| score screen (Classic) Bubblepopalt_jdnow_menu.png|Bubble Gum Version on the menu Bubblepopalt_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Bubble Gum Version) Bubblepopalt_jdnow_score.png| score screen (Bubble Gum Version) Bubblepop_jd2019_menu.png|''Bubble Pop!'' on the menu (Classic) Bubblepop_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Classic) Bubblepop_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Bubblepopalt_jd2019_menu.png|Bubble Gum Version on the menu Bubblepopalt_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Bubble Gum Version) Bubblepopalt_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Bubble Gum Version) Promotional Images Bubblepop teaser.png|Teaser and behind the scenes for P3 JD2018_2daysleft.png|P3 in the "2 Days Until " photo BubblePopScreenshot ebgames.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 BubblePopScreenshot ebgames2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Behind the Scenes 34e9a152417055.599ef631ddadd.jpg|Concept art 1 (Classic) work001-bubblepop.jpg|Concept art 2 (Classic) work001-bubblepop04.jpg|Concept art 3 (Classic) Beta Elements Desktop 18-9-2017 5-27-17 PM-235.png|Beta color schemes for both the Classic and the Alternate coaches Bubblepopalt cover phone kids.jpg|Beta Kids Mode square for the Bubblegum version 1231.gif|Beta ending seen in the E3 version Bubblepop beta background.png|Beta background Others Bubble_Pop!_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(UK).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Bubble_Pop!_(Bubble_Gum_Version)_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(UK).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Bubble Gum Version) Bubble_Pop!_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(US).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Bubble_Pop!_(Bubble_Gum_Version)_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(US).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Bubble Gum Version) Bubble Pop-HyunA Widescreen 293248.jpg|The cover from Ubisoft s website bubblepop background showreel.png|Background 1 bubblepop background 2 showreel.png|Background 2 Bubblepop p3 crop top glitch 1.png|The glitch on the word "POP" Bubblepop p3 crop top glitch 2.png|P3 s crop top glitch Bubblepopalt mask glitch 1.png|Bubble gum version s mask glitch 1 Bubblepopalt mask glitch 2.png|Bubble gum version s mask glitch 2 Bubblepopalt mask glitch 3.png|Bubble gum version s mask glitch 3 Bubblepopalt mask glitch 4.png|Bubble gum version s mask glitch 4 Bubblepopalt mask glitch 5.png|Bubble gum version s mask glitch 5 BubblePopALT pictos error.png|Pictogram error in the Bubble gum version (P1 s left hand is cut out) Videos Official Music Video HYUNA - 'Bubble Pop!' (Official Music Video) Bubble Pop! (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Bubble Pop! - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bubble Pop! - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Bubble Pop! (Bubble Gum Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bubble Pop! (Bubble Gum Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2018 Bubble Pop! 5 stars Just Dance Now- Bubble Pop! - 5 Star Bubble Pop! - Just Dance 2019 Bubble Pop! - Just Dance 2020 'Bubble Gum Version' Just Dance 2018 - bubble pop ( Alternative ) - 5 Stars ( Mega Stars ) Bubble Pop! (Bubble Gum Version) - Just Dance Now Bubble Pop (Bubble Gum Version) - Just Dance 2019 Others Bubble Pop! - Just Dance 2018 (NO GUI) Bubble Pop! (Bubble Gum Version) - Just Dance 2018 (NO GUI) References Site Navigation es:Bubble Pop! pt-br:Bubble Pop! en:Bubble Pop! de:Bubble Pop! Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Korece Şarkılar Kategori:Üçlüler Kategori:Hepsi Üçlü Kadınlar Kategori:Dörtlü Şarkılar Kategori:Just Dance 2018 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Aurélie Sériné Kategori:Laure Dary Kategori:Jahmilah Alazam Kategori:Kleber De Paula Ritmos Kategori:Jéssika Jessy